pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Barry (Resurgence)
Barry (Japanese: ジュン Jun) is the deuteragonist of Pokémon Resurgence. He is a Pokémon Trainer from the Sinnoh region and Ashe's childhood friend and traveling companion. History He and Ashe were neighbors in Twinleaf Town and became fast friends. Pokémon Resurgence: Platinum Barry, like Ashe, decided to wait until he was a bit older to start his journey. Shortly after turning thirteen, he decided that they would visit Professor Rowan at his lab in Sandgem Town to begin their journey. While on their way they were attacked by wild Pokémon. Luckily for them, the Professor was nearby and gives them Pokémon from his briefcase. Ashe chooses Turtwig and Barry chooses Chimchar. Together they defeated the wild Pokémon. The three make it to Sandgem Town where the Professor allows them to keep the Pokémon their chose as well as giving them a Pokédex. Ashe and Barry decide to travel together on their journey. The Professor overhears this and asks his assistant Lucas to join the two on their journey, which he does. Pokémon Resurgence: FireRed & LeafGreen TBA Pokémon Resurgence: HeartGold & SoulSilver TBA Pokémon Resurgence: Emerald TBA Pokémon Resurgence: Black & White TBA Pokémon Resurgence: XYZ TBA Pokémon Resurgence: Sun & Moon TBA Appearance Barry is a young man with blonde hair and orange eyes. He almost looks like a younger version of his father. Sinnoh He wears a jacket with orange and white stripes along with gray pants and brown boots. He also wears a brown shoulder bag. Kanto TBA Johto TBA Hoenn TBA Unova TBA Kalos TBA Alola TBA Personality Barry is always in a hurry and extremely impatient, and because of this, often crashes into other people (usually demanding a fine from them) or misses important details. He also gets distracted very easily. He is incredibly determined and almost nothing will discourage him; the only thing that has done this so far was his crushing loss to the Team Galactic Commander, Jupiter at Lake Acuity, although this defeat lead to a major positive change in Barry's personality, causing him to become slightly more serious, realistic, and mature. He is also quite the braggart, often boasting about his battling prowess or how cool his Pokémon are. Barry does have a soft side however, as seen after the wild Pokémon attack that almost got him and Ashe hurt. Barry is also one to take risks and quickly jump into action; it was this behavior that caused Ashe and himself to be attacked by wild Pokémon, setting off the chain reaction that would result in them receiving their first Pokémon. His father is Palmer, one of the Sinnoh Battle Frontier's five Frontier Brains and the kind of person who Barry wants to be when he's older. He has learned a lot from him during his childhood which has helped him create training sessions that allow him and Ashe to practice for their upcoming Gym battles. Barry is actually very much like his father characteristic-wise. Both he and Palmer are constantly in a hurry, running into people, and both seem to react the same way when they happen to run into people. He has the ability to tell what move a Pokémon is preparing to use by their stance. Pokémon On Hand At Professor Rowan's Lab Only When Needed Unknown Upcoming Befriended Achievements Badges Obtained Sinnoh League *Coal Badge *Forest Badge *Cobble Badge *Fen Badge *Relic Badge *Mine Badge *Icicle Badge *Beacon Badge Indigo League *Boulder Badge *Cascade Badge *Thunder Badge *Marsh Badge *Rainbow Badge *Soul Badge *Volcano Badge *Earth Badge Johto League *Zephyr Badge *Hive Badge *Plain Badge *Fog Badge *Storm Badge *Mineral Badge *Glacier Badge *Rising Badge Hoenn League *Stone Badge *Knuckle Badge *Dynamo Badge *Heat Badge *Balance Badge *Feather Badge *Mind Badge *Rain Badge Unova League *Trio Badge *Basic Badge *Insect Badge *Bolt Badge *Quake Badge *Jet Badge *Freeze Badge *Legend Badge Kalos League *Bug Badge *Cliff Badge *Rumble Badge *Plant Badge *Voltage Badge *Fairy Badge *Psychic Badge *Iceberg Badge Pokémon League *Lily of the Valley Conference - Runner-Up *Indigo Plateau Conference - Top 4 *Silver Conference - Top 8 *Ever Grande Conference - Top 8 *Vertress Conference - Top 4 *Lumiose Conference - Top 4 *Manalo Conference - Top 4 Alola Trials Melemele Island *Ilima's Trial (received Normalium Z) *Grand Trial (received Fightinium Z) Akala Island *Lana's Trial (received the Waterium Z) *Kiawe's Trial (received the Firium Z) *Mallow's Trial (received the Grassium Z) *Grand Trial (received Rockium Z) Ula'ula Island *Sophocles' Trial (received Electrium Z) *Acerola's Trial (received Ghostium Z) *Grand Trial (received Darkinium Z) Poni Island *Vast Poni Canyon Trial (received Dragonium Z) *Mina's Trial (received Fairium Z) Battle Frontiers Symbols Obtained *Knowledge Symbol *Guts Symbol *Tactics Symbol *Luck Symbol *Spirits Symbol *Brave Symbol *Ability Symbol Prints Obtained *Tower Print *Factory Print *Arcade Print *Castle Print *Hall Print Other Achievements *Honor of Kalos medal Voice Actors * (Japanese) *Jamie McGonnigal (English) Trivia *His catchphrase when calling out his Pokémon is Let's get going. See also *Barry (Resurgence)/Manga Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Pokémon Trainers Category:Trainers with Key Stones Category:Trainers with Z-Rings Category:Trainers with Z-Crystals